Nothing Matters
by h-kunamatata
Summary: Kim is your average Swathmore girl, perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect everything. Jack was your average Seaford boy. What happens when the two and a few others agree and team up together to get Seaford's flag back? Kick. Jace. Millie.


**Nothing Matters - Chapter One - Don't count on it **

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my third story, eeep! This story takes place in the "capture the flag" episode. In this story Kim goes to Swathmore. I know ironic haha after she said all that trash about the school. This idea has been in my mind for weeks, and I finally decided to write it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. **

**Kim's POV **

As a Swathmore Academy student, people have high expectations of you. They expect you to have perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect clothes almost everything perfect. I had to live up to the standards, after all, I'd be such a shame to Swathmore if I wasn't perfect. My mary jane shoes made a click with every step I took. I was about to walk to my locker as soon as I heard three boys talking. They looked new. Instead of doing what any nice person would do, introduce myself, I hid behind a wall.

"You know this would be a lot more easier if Rudy and Eddie where here to help us." The latino one whined. I knew they weren't for Swathmore.

"Well their both working on the float for Seaford." The cute one replied. Even if he isn't from Swathmore.

"now we just have to blend in." The scrawny pale boy said.

"Just put these caramel jolly woppers in your mouth and bite down. We'll sound just like them." The scrawny pale boy reassured. He really needed a tan. Fast. I watched as he pulled out some candy that made you speak weird.

"How is biting down on some candy going to make us sound..oh..oh!" The brown haired boy said in confusion.

"It totally worked Milton you're a genius." He looked at him talking with a horrible accent. He sounded like Claire's boyfriend, John. They were the two most bitchiest people in the school. I guess those were the ones they were trying to imitate. Shaking my head I saw Grace walk to her locker.

"And I would never be caught in a white Ferrari!" The scrawny one said trying to save his act. The boys cackled weirdly. Grace saw me and grabbed her books making her way to the wall.

"What it do girl?" The latino boy said grabbing Grace's arm. She looked at him in confusion and disgust as she walked away. I saw her heading for me and I rolled my eyes at the boys.

"Who are those freaks?" She looked at them now huddling.

"Some Swathmore impostors." I scoffed. She smirked.

"How pathetic." Grace said flipping her hair over her shoulder. I grabbed Grace's hand and walked over to the boys pulling her along with me. They were about to scramble away in their own little paths until I came.

"Swallow your candy boys. I heard everything. What do you want from Swathmore?" I spat at them looking them all deep in the eyes. They all swallowed the candy and panicked a bit. Grace looked confused.

"Well…" The brown haired one's voice trailed.

"Pause. What's your names?" I said looking at the three boys.

"I'm uh.. Uhmm… maroon twentynine and these.. These…" The boy stuttered.

"Oh cut the damn crap. What's your real names?" I sneered. He sighed and the scrawny boy gave him a panicked face.

"I'm Jack, the boy on my left is Milton and the boy on my right is Jerry." He said looking away from my gaze. Grace finally realized what was going on and decided to speak.

"Now, are you going to tell us what you're here for?" Grace said in a bit more nicer tone than me. I looked at her and she gave me a look that said 'give them a chance'. I sighed and gave the boys a small smile.

"We're here to get our flag back for our school." They all said simultaneously. Me and Grace looked at each other and gasped.

"You mean.."

"No they couldn't!"

"But.."

"Yes Seaford's flag!" Milton screamed.

"Shush your mouth's, everybody hates that school." I hissed. Grace flashed them an apologetic look.

"Listen, we feel bad about your school. But we really don't want to do anything that'll risk or rep." I smiled sadly at them.

"Come on this will be fun! Kim, when was the last time you had fun?" Grace grinned to me.

"Ugh. Fine." I muttered ashamed of myself.

"We'll do it!" Grace grinned at Jerry as he flushed. I smirked at him.

"We'll help you okay? But let me tell you, this isn't going to be easy." I muttered since students were now rushing to their classes. The boys grinned and I took them to our office and asked for some random students schedules.

The secretary gave me a look, then smiled since me and Grace's moms were good friends with her and she knew we wouldn't do anything bad.

"Here." I muttered passing out their schedules. Grace ushered them out of the office. I looked over Jack's shoulder and grinned.

"Guess I have Chemistry with you." I said.

"I don't know what will do about lockers, but we'll find something." Grace assured them. They just strolled behind us.

"You'll have to order books, but I think me and Grace can take care of that too." I sighed realizing that they needed books too. Milton smiled excitedly. I guess he was a big fan of school.

"Ugh, this better do us some good." I muttered loudly as Jack, Jerry and Milton flashed me million dollar smiles. Why must I always get into these type of schemes?

**Hehe! Kim and Grace seem to be taking care of a lot of things for the boys. Julie will be introduced in the next chapter. Also, I didn't know the name of the boy Claire was with in the ep. Capture the Flag. So I named him John! :D Review loves xoxox **


End file.
